Spirit Girl
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: IYDigimon.Kagome is your ordinary girl who knows about demons and fights them for fun.Takuya Kanabara is her cousin.Then one day, she gets pulled into her computer and into a world she's never seen before.KagomeKoji, eventually, as in they grow a few year
1. Default Chapter

Chap:1, Cousins?

In this story Kagome is Takuya's cousin and she is only 10yrs.old. Tommy is also ten years old, and I'm thinking of making this a Kagome/Koji fic, okay? Oh yeah and Kagome still Knows and fights demons and I might bring in the Inu group.

LET'S BEGIN!

(With Kagome.)

I was walking down the corner of the town like always. You know, ignoring the crowds as they talked behind your back. It doesn't matter though, I'm used to it.

You see when I was little I was always ignored by my mother while she played with both Keade and Kikyo. Dad always said it was because she didn't understand me and it scared her. But if that were true why is it she believes all other children besides me, I'm her daughter, not them.

As I grew up my father was the only thing I had. He'd sing me to sleep, and confort me when I was sad. But….that changed when he was sent to war, you see he works as a general for the army.I cried when he left and that was the last time I ever wept, my tears had dried up, and now….the sky cries for me. My mother and two sisters just stared blankly as he left, he wasn't Kikyo's or Keade's father, and for that I suffer, they hate me for it. And because of it the whole town hates me openly because the two 'Golden Girls' hate me. They had always hated me though for one, extremely dumb fact….I have one gray-blue eye and one brown eye. They would have hated me enough if both my eyes were blue because, well, what people in Japan have blue eyes. But having two differently colored eyes is what they called a curse. How superstitious can these people get! I'm as innocent as anyone else!

But………..not even my own mother believes it.

The only ones, other than my father, that ever cared was my uncle, aunt, and cousins, especially Takuya.

Takuya….no one else but me has noticed that time seems to be repeating the same day as if waiting for some one, but me, I do. It's like when they go to sleep it's Sunday, and when they wake up it's Sunday all over again, and they don't remember a thing, they think that when they went to sleep it was Saturday. What's going on? Is there a demon playing with time?

(Sigh.)

I sit at my computer as I take off my coat, then a bright light comes from it and I feel a strange force tugging me towards it.

I suddenly found myself surrounded by a bright, overwhelming light.

That was all I remember before all went dark.

I'm done with the first chapter, sorry it's so short but I have the flu. Now,

I DARE YOU ALL TO WRITE DIGIMON/INUYASHA AND BAYBLADE/INUYASHA CROSSOVERS!SO GET BUSY!

Sappirefoxgirl 


	2. A New World, A New Home

Chap 2:A New World

Kag's POV

I felt my body in what felt like sand. I opened my eyes to find I was in an endless sea of sand, a desert. As I got up I felt something hard in my pocket. Slowely I reach into my pocket and fished out the object. It was a strangely shaped game boy like thing. It was black and blue, my favorite color's.

"Kagome, your destiny starts now." said a faint feminine voice. I jump slightly, that voice came from this thingy, whatever it is.

"You will have to find the group your destiny is with and help them save the digital world, I'll help you whenever I can, bye." said the voice.

Destiny? What's going on? Is Kikyo trying to trick me again? She knows how I've always wanted to travel and find my destiny.

Finally snapping out of my daze I reach down into my overall pockets and bring out a pair of goggles. They were my favorite, along with the red scarf that is constantly apon my neck.

I suppose I should get started. I wonder who I will be traveling with.

I looked up and saw a bit of smoke, good, there's a village nearby.

I quickly get to the 'village' to see weird cradle like things. I look inside them to see weird, but cute, little creatures in them.

One of them starts to cry, I panic, and try to calm it. It works, I've had lots of experience, I had to take care of Souta, before he died that is……

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" boomed a great and vengeful voice.

It was a small red creature with purple strips and eyes. He may be small, but I know you can never underestimate ANYONE.

"I'm sorry if I've intruded, I am new here, I don't even know where I am." I said, I've known my whole that sometimes the truth is the best way to get out of trouble.

The creature looked as if he were thinking about it, his eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Hn! Fine, you may stay, but…..ONLY BECAUSE THE BABIES LIKE YOU!" he bellowed. I smiled lightly and bowed while whispering a slight 'Thank you.'

This was my new home in a new world, at least, until I have found that group and have to fulfill my destiny.

Till then……..

To be continued………………………………...

Next chapter: Kagome meets the group and is reunited with her cousin.

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	3. Reunited

Chap 3:Cousin? Is That Really You?

(Takuya's POV.)

The gang and I have been walking nonstop for three days! We're all pooped! I hope we find a place to stop soon.

As I walk I begin to think back to home, I miss it. I especially miss my cousin, Kagome, me and her have always been close, like a brother-sister bond. I was always there to help her with her bully problem, until she turned 5yrs.old and decided to take karate and those lessons from her father , SHE REALLY STARTED TO KICK BUTT THEN!

The point is I really miss her, I wonder what she's doing right now. I hope she's doing okay, I mean, with a family like hers, I'm glad I'm related to her through her father, Uncle Joe, man I miss him, if only he hadn't gone to be a medic. When he was sent to war Kag was devastated, and those jerks she called family just stood there staring, jerks.

As I look ahead I see smoke, a town? I hope.

"Hey, GUYS! SMOKE! THERE COULD BE A TOWN NEARBY!" I shout to the others, they started to cheer up at this. I really hope it's a town now, if it's not, that would mean I would have let them down. I can't let that happen.

(Electromon's village, Kag's POV.)

I was chopping some wood so I could cook later on, a lot has happened lately. It's been a month, and still no sign of that group, maybe it really was a lie. Anyways, Electromon has accepted me into his home, so I agreed that I would do a lot of chores, it was natural for me to earn my keep. Electromon is also very protective of me now, one time some strange wild digimon came and attacked me, I fought until I couldn't anymore, but it was too strong. Then electromon cam and bashed that wild digimon to the ground! He was seething!

I've also learned a lot about the digital world, and have decided to stay, even when my destiny is fulfilled. I have also found my first spirit, it's called Kerapimon (I MADE IT UP!) I really like it! It has the same different colored eyes I have long blue-black hair, also like me. She's a bit short, but then again I'm puny! She wears a lot of pelts as her attire and has two maroon strips on her face (Think Princess Mononoke from Princess Mononoke! OKAY!) In other words, I looked like a woman who was raised in the wild by animals. I THOUGHT IT WAS SO COOL!

I'm suddenly jerked from my thoughts by 1, 2, 3 6 auras coming from the south.

"KAGOME! There are a few humans coming from the south, hurry!" called Electromon as he ran in the southern direction. I followed behind, curious at these visitors.

As I come to a halt in front of the strangers I look up, to see a very familiar face.

"Kagome….."

(Takuya's POV.)

We were at the village, yep, village, not town. We walked around a bit.

Suddenly, I saw two figures running in this direction, the figures become clearer, and I gasp as I finally make out one of the figures.

"Kagome……….."

To be continued……………………………….

Next Chapter: Kagome finds out more about her destiny from the other digi-destined and has to go with them to fulfill her destiny. Also, what's this about changing into digimon?

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	4. Transformations?

Chap 4:Tranformations?

Kagome looked at the familiar face of her cousin/brother-like figure in awe, she now knew why it seemed that the same day repeated constantly on one day. Regular humans were in a world that was not their own. As she thought about it one thought seemed to stick, I anyone stayed there long enough, would they change?

She all of a sudden thought it would be wise to say something.

"Takuya? You're here too?" I said both in a curious and questioning way.

(Takuya's POV.)

I looked at her as she questioned me.

Could it really be her?

Is it a digimon intimidating her?

Am I dreaming?

All these questions were ringing through my head. Could you blame me? I'm here trying to fulfill my destiny, then, I find my baby cousin was here for only god knows how long. I mean, what if she almost died here and I wasn't there for her? What if a digimon like Cherubimon tried to turn her evil?

Suddenly, JP came up to me.

"Hey man, she asked you a question, aren't you going to answer her?" he asked obviously confused on how me and Kagome knew each other.

I looked at Kagome and said……

"Are you real? I mean, really here?" I asked, man that was a dumb thing to say.

She looked at me, obviously amused.

" If your asking if I'm really your baby cousin Kagome then…yes, I am." she said

I felt a bursting amount of joy now.

My cousin was here!

I could protect her now!

I quickly ran to hug her, but as I ran to do so I was stopped by a red and purple blur.

An angry red and purple blur.

"STAY BACK YOU FIEND! I WON"T LET YOU HURT HER!" the small digimon shouted as I fell on my behind. (Tear.) ouch.

We all heard giggling and turned toward Kagome who was covering her mouth while giggling insanely.

"Electmon (I found out that was his real name because of a dream, weird, right?), it's okay I knew that aura was familiar. It's my cousin, Takuya, you can trust him and his friends." she said after her insane giggles, I could tell my friends were in shock, they couldn't believe I had a cousin, and only JP said anything this whole time.

Kqagome's eyes suddenly narrowed, showing that she meant business and all questions asked will be answered…..or else. Mommy, save me.

"Takuya, what's going on? I know you know about this destiny thing, right?" she said sharply. Nope, couldn't lie now, that meant certain death….

So I sat down and explain everything to her.

After Explanation  
(Normal POV.)

"WOW!SO I'M A LEGENDARY WARRIOR!COOL!" Kagome yelled excitedly, energetically jumping up and down. (Sweat drop.) mood swings.

"Nope," said Takuya wagging his finger, eyes closed with a smirk on his face.

"You have to have a D-tector to be one and there are only ten legendary warriors." he said hoping that Kagome would suddenly look at him as if he were a god.

Instead all he got was a little girl rummaging through her pockets and pulling out an item.

"Like this?" she asked showing him a shiny, as if new, black and blue D-tector.

Takuya's and everyone else's, except for that digimon with the book (Does anyone know the names of the two digimon that fallow Takuya and the gang.)

"Actually, there was an eleventh legendary warrior, but she was a digimon that would rather help people in an unknown sort of way. You know like jumping into the forest before you could see her sort of thing. She didn't want fame, just to help people, so no one ever tried to crowd her and respected her wishes to stay hidden and only show up for those she considered to be her 'pack.'" He said a-matter-a-factly.

"Pack?" asked Koji, curious to know why someone would think that way, though he already knew, for he thought the same way.

"Yes," said the horned digimon, "care to explain, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome blushed, embarrassed at having to talk in front of everyone, and nodded.

"Yes, umm, you see she probably considers everyone she really cares about, like friends or family, her pack. It's very natural to think that way." she said eyes to the floor as she shuffled around nervously.

"Who would think that way?" said Zoe curiously. Kagome's eyes flashed as she looked up confidently, as if she had a split-personality.

"I do." She said, head held up high in her confidence.

The horned digimon (It's getting to be annoying to type that.) smiled.

"You really are meant to hold Kerapimon's spirit. The same split-personality" he said admiringly.

"Hey! She only has that because she's a Gemini!" said Takuya who was getting alittle confused at all of this.

"Hey, I have a question." Kagome said as everyone turned to her.

"If you…stayed here long enough….would your…physical appearance…… change?" she asked with a curious look and a determined tone.

"Well……" said the little digimon and answered with a brief……………………………..

To be continued………………………………...

Thanks for the reviews!

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	5. A DigiHistory

Chap 5:A Digital History,

Thank You Zero the Magehalf dog demon for the names! I really needed them!

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Well…….." Bokomon started as everyone stared at him anxiously "Yes." he said as briefly as he could, obviously he hadn't wanted to do this and had been avoiding the subject for a long time.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed at the small digimon as he hid behind Neemon.

"You mean that when we return home we could look like creatures and scare everyone away!" shouted an outraged Zoe.

"It's supposed to happen!" said a quivering Bokomon. Kagome decided to take pity on the poor guy and save him. (Actually I decided to save him, Zoe might rip his head off.)

"I think we should all just sit down and listen to Bokomon's explanation." she said as everyone nodded and Bokomon sent her an appreciative glance.

"Well, you see, the man who created digimon didn't want to create them from scratch on a computer . So, he sort of, used humans as a short cut." said Bokomon nervously.

"What!" everyone screamed, obviously not expecting this.

"Yes, it is true. Ask Electmon, he was one of those humans, after all, the digital world started with only 14 human based digimon that all created the digital world as we know it." Bokomon stated.

Electmon sighed.

"It's true, I was a human before that darned scientist changed me into what I am now." he said forlornly.

"I was going to be a father, until that man knocked me out and brought me to this world. But what that guy didn't know was that he needed an heir to take over his work and he had one. But she didn't like that he used other people for his experiments, and decided to teach him a lesson. She went to the digital world and changed into Kerapimon." at this he looked at Kagome. "Kagome here, is her decendent." at this Takuya was confused.

"Wouldn't that make me her descendent to?" he asked.

"No, you are her older brothers descendent, he died in a car crash, but his father wouldn't accept it and took his son's body and sent him to the digital world where he turned into Agunimon. In fact all the digi-destind were descendents of the 11 Legendary Warriors." said Bokomon.

"Me and Neemon were also once humans that were specifically sent here to stop the cycle of the digital world which consists of the digital world almost being destroyed and the descendents coming to save it. But to do that the descendents must travel across both worlds and protect them. You all will eventually turn into a new form of digimon and will protect both worlds for all of eternity, which means you are all immortal by the will of both gods of both worlds. For they now this cycle could destroy both worlds, and that is way to much of a risk." Bokomon finally stopped to see their reaction, all of them were obviously overwhelmed by this information and needed rest, badly.

"Well, I think after all this, I believe you should all get some rest." Electmon said in a parental tone.

And with that they all went to some futons in the hut where the older digimon would sleep, and soundlessly, went to bed.

To be continued………………………..

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	6. Mornings and Transformations Begin

Chap 6:Mornings and Transformations Begin

The next morning Kagome woke up at sunrise. She got up and looked at the room.

Takuya was next to her and Koji was on the futon next to him. Takuya was snoring blissfully as his foot had somehow started to kick Koji, who's hand had suddenly shot up to try and stop the offending nuisance. Kagome giggled at the scene, went to the bathroom, changed, then walked out to make the daily rounds then cook breakfast.

(7:00am, Koji's POV.)

I woke up to the hurtful feeling of being kicked, on both sides. I opened my eyes to see a smiling JP obviously he wanted to wake me, but when I turned around I saw Takuya's horrible foot of stink kicking me. I jumped up to get away as everyone laughed at the scene. Takuya stayed asleep this whole time until Zoe decided to take action. Claiming to know how to wake him up.

"TAKUYA, BREAKFAST IS READY!" she screamed as Takuya shot off the futon with stars in his eyes.

"FOOD!" he screamed as he ran straight into a wall.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I see you have all woken up, huh?" said Electmon at the doorway.

"Yes sir, but……I'm very hungry." Tommy said as his stomach rumbled.

Electmon laughed heartily and said,

"Yes, breakfast should be ready, Kagome should be out hunting right now." he said as he showed us to the Kitchen house.

Where we saw a very much asleep 10yr.old girl.

Suddenly, Electmon puffed up and screamed………………..

"KAGOME!THERE'S A DEADLY DEMON HEE TO KILL US!"

Kagome shot up and screamed…..

"WHERE!WHERE!I'LL KILL IT FOR YOU!DIE YOU WRETCHED DEMON!" and with that, she ran into a wall.

Everyone laughed, even I chuckled. Waking up like this obviously ran in the family.

Kagome blushed when she caught on to what was happening.

"Kagome, you did go hunting before you dozed off right." Electmon asked.

"Yep!" She shouted proudly "I did it, then dozed off!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"AHHHHH!" they heard as Kagome suddenly dashed out to see what had happened.

They ran into the kitchen to see Zoe……With wings.

To be continued………………………………...

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	7. Training?

Chap 7:Training?

"I…I grew wings." stuttered Zoe as she looked at her brand-new insect-like wings as they sparkled a bit.

Kagome went up to Zoe and said,

"They're very pretty wings, they suit you." she offered as a source of comfort..

"Your genes are starting to merge with your spirits. Look at you nails." Electmon said as he looked directly at Zoe's nails, errrrrr, if you could call them that now.

Zoe looked down to her hands to she smooth, feminine talons, or claws. She then grabbed her hair to make sure it hadn't changed, only to see it now had ice blue and purple streaks in it. She then ran to the mirror on the wall and saw herself, but with wings, claws, and streaks. Then as she looked at the mirror two antennae's sprouted from her head.

"I'M TURNING INTO AN INSECT!" she screams.

"No your not. Besides, I think you look pretty like this." said the ever supportive JP.

"Really?" said Zoe as she looked up hopefully.

"Yeah." he in a sure voice.

Zoe smiled as hugged JP appreciatively as he blushed and laughed nervously. Zoe was so happy she didn't notice her wings stared to flap extremely fast.

Suddenly, both JP and Zoe looked down to see the others looking up at them. WAIT A MINUTE, UP!

"AHHH!" they both screamed as they fell to the ground.

"Hey guys, I feel a little weird." said Takuya.

Suddenly, his hair turned a red-orange color, his eyes turned purple, his skin became tanned, and his ears became pointed.

"Wow, I guess you all should just wait in a room to let all the changes occur, because I don't think it's going to stop until it's finished." said Electmon as he got them each a room to wait in.

"Also, when the changes are done I think It would be smart to start training." said both Bokomon and Electmon.

"TRAINING!" came multiple shouts from multiple rooms.

To be continued…………………………..

Wow, that was short. Thanks for the reviews!

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	8. Unnatural Gifts

Chap 8:Unatural Gifts

It had been 1 hour since the group had started transforming and Electmon, Bokomon, and Neemon are all still waiting for someone to exit their rooms.

"Do you think their hiding from us, Bokomon?" asked Neemon.

"No, Kagome doesn't like hiding." said Electmon as he looked anxiously at the door to the room his ward was in.

Suddenly, Tommy's door opened and out stepped a young boy who looked like a cross between a digimon and a human. He had white hair that had brown streaks flowing in it. He wore a green headband with a picture of a bear face in it. His skin was paler, and he had a brown colored horn that grew from the part of his forehead that was covered in his head. His eyes stayed blue but they were now a lighter shade. He had claws on each finger and each toe, which were visible. He now had a gun strapped to his back and had gotten taller by at least 3 inches. Suddenly, he spoke.

"I need new shoes, and a bit of ice." he said this is an amused voice as he pointed to his room, which was currently frozen with two shredded shoes in the middle.

The three digimon smiled, then turned to Zoe, who had already transformed before the others. She was currently flying around.

"Hey, Tommy! Look at me! I could get used to this." she said as Tommy waved to her.

"I see your over the change." he said in a mature voice, which was awkward since he was so young.

"Yeah! This is fun!" she shouted as slightly gliding.

Then a second door opened and out came Takuya, who looked the same as he did when he was sent back home by Darkmon on trailmon.

"Hey guys, I see I'm not the only one who finished transforming." he said looking straight at Tommy with a huge grin on his face.

"Yup! I look cool! I wonder what I could do!" he yelled excitedly.

"Hey." said a voice behind them. They turned around.

They saw JP. He had lost a lot of weight and had grown muscles all over. He wore knights armor, but he had his helmet off so you could see his face. His hair had grown messier and narrowed out on his neck. His ears had become pointed and his eyes were a brilliant green. He also became broader and looked more human than the others.

"Well JP looks like you stiollhave a lot of your human genes, it's natural your ancestor was one of the first sent to the digital world so he wasn't as efficiently turned into a digimon." said Bokomon, doing what he does best, stating the facts.

Then there was the sound of a door being opened and everyone turned to see Koji. He now looked A LOT like a humanoid demon, he had claws, fangs, longer, pulled back hair, pointed ears, and a tail the same color as his hair. But, now he also had lily and silver colored streaks in his hair/fur. He also has a purple and lily colored scarf around his neck and a sword strapped to his back. His eyes also had slight silver speaks in them and now had pupils the shape of slits. He wore baggy pants and a loose white shirt, his tail was long and he wound it around his waist.

"Wow, Koji looks like that demon I saw in the book Kagome was reading last night." said Tommy in an amazed tone.

"Yep, he sure does." says a voice from behind Koji who quickly moves to right, surprised to hear a voice so clearly.

Everyone saw a girl with messy black hair with electric blue highlights, and lunar colored streaks. She had ice blue strips on her face that at first went horizontal and then went down ( - hard to explain.) She had a tail that was black but with ice and electric blue highlights and a lunar colored tip. She had pointed ears with tips that started out blue then turned black. Her claws were sharp and surly deadly. She was wearing animal pelts and had a staff in one hand. She was still wearing her goggles, she had fangs, and had a bow and arrow strapped to her back. Her eyes were still different color's but the blue one now looked like it reflected the moons rays. All in all she really looked like someone who was raised in the wild.

"Kagome?" asked Takuya, shocked at his cousins new look. Koji just stood there gaping at the girl.

"The one and only." she said in a cool voice.

"Umm, I have a question and it's if I'm supposed to be able to make plants grow." Kagome said as she pointed to her room that now looked like a jungle.

"Unnatural…….." said a shocked Bokomon.

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


End file.
